swgfandomcom-20200215-history
GREY (PA)
The Grey Order The Grey Order is a Player Association located on the Wanderhome Galaxy in the game Star Wars Galaxies: an Empire Divided GREY hs moved to Starsider Due to some inactive members in GREY the guild is still in a sort of ghost guild existence....ex-members attempting to restore the guild had to name it GRAY, on the day of Sunday August 10, 2008 nearly a year after Grey left Wanderhome GRAY is back About GREY We are a serious and mature role-play community, which includes the city of Libero Urbanus, the Grey Order guild, and the website http://www.the-swg-realm.com The website is for both our community and all role-players in the Wanderhome Galaxy. “Libero Urbanus” is Latin and translates literally into "The City of the Free-born". The Grey Order guild is the city guild and represents the essence and unity of our role-play community. It is suggested that members of our role-play community both move to the city and join the city guild. However, those with obligations with outside guilds may remain with those guilds as long as it doesn't cause a problem. We are actively recruiting and welcoming new role-players to our community as we strive to grow and have fun together. The reason we built the city and guild is to provide a neutral community and safe-haven for all those players whose characters have been mistreated, oppressed, touched by the war, wish to escape from the Empire’s cold grasp, or just wish to settle down and live in a friendly community. For those in need, we offer food, shelter, medical treatment, and friendship to all who seek peace and freedom. While welcoming new members to our community, we disregard their faction or lack thereof as long as they are sincere in their wish for peace and freedom and to help our community grow and prosper. Although the city of Libero Urbanus and the Grey Order will officially remain neutral in the war, they will help those who are oppressed or in danger by the Empire. The city will not openly oppose the Empire, but they will defend those who are being oppressed by them and themselves if necessary. Although unofficial military or freelance interventions may be planned and implemented, the city will not sanction the use of force unless absolutely necessary. The City also sponsors Knights of the Grey Order; a new Jedi order of sorts. This group will lean towards neutrality as a whole, and will train Jedi to be defenders of the innocent and oppressed, and to fight for what is morally right. Past Jedi affiliation will not be used to judge candidates for membership. Jedi with both light and dark pasts will work together to further the use of the Force in all its aspects. Only through cooperation of all the Jedi in the Jedi Order can the Force be used as a tool for peace and freedom. The Jedi Order seeks to return a balance in the force and the galaxy… and bring more power and understanding to all who seek it. On one final note Libero Urbanus also has its own flight squadron as part of the city militia. Known as the Grey Gryphon's it is a neturual flight squadron dedicated to the protection of Libero Urbanus, and Talus as a whole. Contacting GREY If you wish to contact GREY you can message or /gmail Guillermo (Guild Leader), Titobuck (Libero Mayor), Brinly (Master Jedi, Recruiter), Ylossk (Bounty Hunter, Recruiter), or Balkar (Smuggler, Recruiter). All are more than happy to answer any questions, give you a tour of Libero Urbanus and help you settle in. You may also visit our website at http://the-swg-realm.com/ Category:Guilds